


Место, где я смогу остановиться

by LazyRay



Series: Шиндай [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романс, флафф. Таймлайн: после победы над Властелином, но до строительства Шин-Макокку. Совместное путешествие, новые надежды, планы, одна палатка на двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место, где я смогу остановиться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naians).



А он-то гордился своим терпением! Когда-то. Пока не встретил вот это, и вот это не раскрыло рот. Как сейчас.  
\- Какое разочарование.  
Дайкендзя стиснул зубы и промолчал.  
\- Я думал, что никогда не доживу до этого дня.  
Дайкендзя упорно сверлил взглядом землю.  
\- Я не знал, что этот удар будет столь сокрушителен!  
Дайкендзя сжал кулаки за спиной.  
«Пожалуйста, помолчи».  
\- Узнать, что в мире нет совершенства!  
Несмотря на раздражение, Дайкендзя чуть не фыркнул: впервые на его памяти кто-то помыслил назвать совершенством сококу!  
\- Я никогда бы не...  
\- Да, я тоже могу ошибаться! – не выдержал Дайкендзя. – И я не знаю все на свете дороги!  
\- Я просто хотел услышать, как ты признаешься, что не идеален.  
Опять он об этом! Сам Дайкендзя не питал никаких иллюзий в отношении своей идеальности. В отношении Шин-О тоже, что бы тот о себе ни мечтал.  
\- Нет в мире совершенства! – отрезал Дайкендзя.  
\- Именно.  
Шин-О печально уставился на тропу, исчезающую прямо перед ними. Дальше, насколько можно было разглядеть, простиралось болото. Непроходимое. Непролазное. И завел их сюда – кто? Дайкендзя, конечно.  
\- По крайней мере, я вовремя остановился, – утешил себя Шин-О. – Мы еще не успели извозиться в грязи.  
\- Я все еще думаю, что мы вполне можем пройти.  
Хотя не в сумерках.  
\- Нет, – возразил Шин-О. – Ты не забыл, какой за нами потянется хвост? Рано или поздно сюда подтянутся все наши, и я не собираюсь войти в историю как мадзоку, который собственноручно извел весь свой род.  
\- Не волнуйся, история обвинит во всем коварного проводника-сококу, – пробормотал вышеупомянутый коварный и темный.  
С Шин-О мгновенно слетело напускное веселье. Дайкендзя прикусил язык, но было поздно. Не избежать теперь воспитательной беседы: Шин-О весьма болезненно реагировал на любые выпады против своего бесценного советника и не прощал их никому. Своему бесценному в том числе. Ну, вот, он уже сдвинул брови и приоткрыл рот. Дайкендзя напрягся в ожидании отповеди. Так или иначе, он заслужил ее. Завел их сюда...  
Шин-О резко выдохнул и повел плечами.  
\- Устали мы, – сказал он обыденным тоном, – пора бы и на ночевку.  
И потопал обратно, рассуждая сам с собой, что тут на ночевку ну никак, а вот если вернуться где-то с полчаса по тропе, то будет неплохая сухая полянка...  
Дайкендзя удивленно уставился ему вслед.  
\- Ты идешь там?  
Он опомнился и поспешил следом.  
\- Как ты умудряешься ходить по лесу в юбках?  
Иногда Дайкендзя спрашивал себя, какое помутнение нашло на него в тот день, когда он решил следовать за этим юнцом.  
\- Мне кажется, что память стала подводить тебя, мой дорогой друг.  
\- Моя память, – Шин-О скакал по лесу, словно не замечая преград, за которые постоянно цеплялись... юб... туника! Дайкендзя.  
«О, духи сущего и минувшего!» - в сердцах подумал Дайкендзя.  
\- Моя память подсказывает мне, что ты объяснил свои юбки обычаями своего народа.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- А как-то раз под горячую руку, ты объяснял, что их наличие каким-то странным и страшным образом влияет на твое колдовство. Или твое колдовство каким-то образом позволяет тебе щеголять в такой парадной форме?  
\- Шин-О.  
\- А еще раз ты уверял меня, что это... одеяние всего лишь обман зрения, и на самом деле ты бегаешь голышом. Правда, ты был жутко пьян.  
Дайкендзя не заслуживал титула Мудреца. Абсолютно. Сколько уже можно попадаться на обман этой ангельской мордашки и забывать о том, кого она скрывает.  
\- Хотя содержимое твоего наплечного мешка (да ладно, я только одним глазком заглянул, сплошные скучные книжки!) подсказывает мне, что у тебя просто нет ничего другого.  
Дайкендзя не ответил.  
\- Однажды, – тише сказал Шин-О, – я построю тебе огромный дом. Нет, дворец. А может, еще и храм в твою честь. И у тебя будет все, что ты только пожелаешь. Нет, что я говорю! Я не знаю, умеешь ли ты вообще желать. У тебя будет все, что я смогу тебе достать. Лучшие одежды. Лучшая еда. Любые книги, мой мудрец. Но...  
Шин-О остановился и обернулся. Дайкендзя уставился на него в ожидании.  
\- Но у тебя не будет своей комнаты. И даже своей постели. Вот так, – развел руками Шин-О. – Придется тесниться в моей.  
\- Иногда, Шин-О... – задумчиво начал Дайкендзя.  
\- Разобьем палатку тут, – перебил его Шин-О. – А я мигом.  
Сбросил груз и ускакал в лес.

 

*** * ***

Костер превратил тесную темную полянку в уютное убежище на двоих, а горячий ужин разогнал тепло по жилам. Усталость клонила в сон, но компания была настолько чудесной, что не хотелось терять ни мига. Широкий лист лопуха, свернутый кульком, приятно холодил ладонь, а ягоды, собранные в этот кулек спутником, были душистыми и сладкими и таяли во рту.  
\- Земляничка моя, – улыбнулся наблюдающий за ним Шин-О. – Лакомка.  
Улыбка и взгляд манили и обещали, необычная нежность и открытость пьянили, но неутоленное любопытство было сильней и грызло жарче неутоленного желания.  
\- Куда ты ведешь нас, Шин-О? – спросил он.  
Шин-О взглядом показал на темнеющий вход палатки, приподнимая бровь. Дайкендзя качнул головой, не позволяя отвлечь себя очевидным (желанным!) ответом. Шин-О шумно вздохнул, возводя очи к черному небу. Дайкендзя невозмутимо ждал. Шин-О восхищенно покачал головой, безмолвно удивляясь упрямству друга.  
\- Кто бы говорил, – фыркнул Дайкендзя.  
Шин-О довольно рассмеялся. И Дайкендзя пронзило сладко-горькое осознание, что он еще никогда не видел своего друга таким свободным и таким счастливым. Он уже пожалел о своем упрямстве, не позволившем Шин-О увлечь его в палатку: Шин-О в таком настроении был бы...  
Поздно. Его друг уже подобрался, незаметно постороннему взгляду, но не тому, кто знает все его повадки так, как Дайкендзя.  
\- Куда веду, куда веду, – пробубнил Шин-О. – Я думал, мы навещаем родные места.  
\- У меня нет родных мест, – мягко напомнил сококу. – А к своим ты и на неделю не подошел. Куда ты ведешь нас, Шин-О?  
\- Я думал, это ты нас ведешь? – попробовал Шин-О.  
Дайкендзя даже не удостоил это ответом.  
\- Нет?  
Дайкендзя ждал.  
\- Зоркие глаза у моего мудреца, – неожиданно ласково проговорил Шин-О. – И сладкие губы.  
Дайкендзя невольно облизнулся, все еще чувствуя вкус земляники во рту. Шин-О потянулся к нему и прильнул губами на миг.  
\- Признавайся.  
\- Зануда.  
Шин-О сел на свое место и подбросил веточку в затухающий костер.  
\- Я ищу, – наконец-то ответил он.  
И надолго умолк.  
\- Чего же? – поторопил его Дайкендзя.  
\- Я не знаю. Узнаю, когда найду.  
Шин-О встал, отошел от костра и воззрился в небо.  
\- Мы слишком привыкли выживать, мудрейший. Я привык бояться, что в любой момент мы можем проиграть. Я устал от этого. Я устал бояться потерять тебя.  
\- Никогда, – прошептал Дайкендзя.  
\- Я хочу просто жить. Найти место, где я, где ты, где все наши друзья смогут остановиться – и просто жить.  
Шин-О отходил все дальше от костра, и вскоре Дайкендзя, глядящий в пламя, перестал различать его силуэт, и только вслушивался в голос.  
Тогда, после победы, несколько месяцев назад, все стремились вернуться домой. Дайкендзя некуда было стремиться. Шин-О тоже никуда не торопился: он уже тогда знал. Бездомный бродяга сококу не сразу подумал о том, что большинству некуда будет идти. Что, вернувшись домой, они найдут лишь разоренное пепелище. Что, погоревав о прошлом, они вспомнят о своем боевом товариществе и о своей безусловной, безграничной вере и преданности тому, кто повел их против врага. Что они вернутся к Шин-О. Вернутся с надеждой, что он снова сможет им помочь. Что они последуют за ним – снова. Но теперь Шин-О некуда будет их вести. И тогда он решил найти место для всех осиротевших в этой войне.  
\- Утром, – прошептал Дайкендзя, – утром я выведу нас из этого болота и найду дорогу. Я найду дорогу, а ты...  
\- А я найду место.  
\- И построишь мне дом.  
\- И одну постель на двоих.  
\- И мы будем жить...  
\- ...долго и счастливо.  
Шин-О, внезапно оказавшийся совсем близко, повернул лицо Дайкендзя к себе. Дайкендзя целовался с открытыми глазами, но видел только пламя костра.


End file.
